Highschool Hearthrob
by K.MiKO12
Summary: Struggling in a world where her parents are divorced, Lucy Heartfilia, an A student and one of the school's beauties tries to comfort her mother with their job and financial problems. In school, she is known for turning down every guy who wants to date her but will one certain pink-haired teen, wo is also one of the school's male hearthrobs win her heart? *bad at summaries* o
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everybody! Miko here! :DD

Sooooo I decided to make a fanfic based on the movie "Sisterakas" it's a Filipino movie, sa mga pinoy ditto, my only advice to you is that panoorin niyo! Kaloka siya! XD

_Italics- past happenings, flashbacks, timeskips.  
_**Bold- thoughts**

**WARNING! CONTAINS A FEW OC'S IN HERE and there is NO MAGIC.  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL :'( BUT IF I WOULD MY LIFE WOULD BE COMPLETE ;D**_  
_

* * *

_10 years earlier in a fabric company….._

_a pretty young lady named, Hermoine, and her 13 year old son, Igneel, were talking to her wealthy ex-lover, Zeref. Then went home to her his house and lived in with his current wife and 13 year old daughter, Mavis and Layla Vermilion. Layla and Mavis, jealous because her husband loved his mistress's family more than his family, treated her husband with snob. Until one day she found out her husband was sleeping with his mistress. At once Mavis flew to a rage and made Zeref choose; his legal family or his illegal family. Once Zeref did not respond Mavis threw her husband's mistress and son out of their mansion but not before leaving a deep wound on Hermoine's head, leaving poor Igneel soaked in his mother's blood and rain and leaving; but not before leaving a swear of coming back for revenge… _

* * *

…_20 years later….._

"Lucy! Wendy! Breakfast!" Layla called her children to the breakfast table. "Coming mom!" a young busty blonde-haired girl replied, running into the table. "Here mom!" a reply also came from a young girl with long blue hair. Layla smiled at her children as they ate hurriedly or they'll be late for school. "Ok kids, I might come home late because of work okay? So make sure to lock the doors and windows. Take a bath and don't forget to study and do your homework. Anyways Capricorn will be- " "Yes mom, we know, we know." Her blond haired daughter cutting her off as she spoke. "Ok, I'm off to work now ok?" Layla said while going out of their small house. "Ok mom bye!" Her children replied.

* * *

…_meanwhile in a clothing company somewhere in Magnolia City….._

"Good morning Mr. Dragneel!"  
"Nice morning isn't it Mr. Dragneel?"  
"Mr. Dragneel fashion week is coming up!"  
A tall red-haired man wearing a black suit answered and greeted them all while heading to his office.  
"Daaaaad!" his pink-haired son whined behind him.  
"What is it Natsu?" the man casually replied.  
"Dad can I go to the mall after school with my friends later?" the pink-haired teen asked.  
"You always go without you asking me for permission why ask mw now?" the man snickered at him.  
"Because I need money!" Natsu yelled at him before showing his father his empty wallet.  
The man sighed. "Didn't I just give you money?" he asked his son.  
"But dad! That was 2 FREAKIN' MONTHS AGO! 2 FREAKIN' MONTHS! OF COURSE MY WALLET IS EMPTY ALREADY!" the teen yelled at his father.  
"GODDAMMIT NATSU DON'T SHOUT IN MY EARS!" Igneel yelled at his son while holding his painful ears.  
"Here! **500,000 jewels!** Take it!" He yelled at his son before giving the wad of bills to his son.  
"Alright! Thanks dad!" Natsu said while jumping around like a child.  
"Yeah, Yeah, Hey.. Don't you have school to go to?" he asked his childish son.  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that…. Anyway thanks dad!" he said as he ran off to go to school.  
" Seriously… that boy will break my ear-drums someday…" Igneel said as he rubbed his still sore ears.

* * *

…_timeskip…5hours later in Fairy Tail Academy…._

Lucy Heartfillia sat on one of the school benches reading a book her bestfriend gave her.  
"Hey Lu-chan! Wanna go to the soda shop with us?" a blue haired girl asked, interrupting her reading.  
"No thanks Levy, I really wanna read right now." Lucy replied apologetically.  
"You sure? Mira's paying."  
"No I really don't feel like going…maybe next time."  
"Oh ok then, bye Lu-chan!"  
"Bye Levy-chan!" she said while waving to her friend.  
unknown to them a couple of guys were watching the whole scene….  
"Who is that?" An orange-haired man with glasses exclaimed to his group while looking at Lucy.  
"Who?" A jet-black haired man asked him.  
"That!" The orange-haired man exclaimed again while pointing at the blonde reading on a bench.  
"Oh you mean her? That's Lucy Heartfillia. A bookworm and A student. People say she's quite a beauty but I didn't believe them until I've seen her… and I have to admit she kinda is.." The jet-black haired man replied while gazing at the beautiful blonde.  
"Oi! Gray! Loki!" A sudden yell broke them out of their gaze and turned to a pink-haired boy running toward them.  
"Hey Natsu! Don't go interrupptin' us like that when were looking at an angel ok?" Gray replied him annoyed.  
"Yeah Natsu!" Loki backed him up.  
"Whaa? Angel?" The teen asked confused.  
"Who's an angel?" He asked curiously…hehe …another girl to date! He thought to himself.  
"Her!" The two dudes pointed to the blonde girl still reading on the bench.  
At that moment Natsu's eyes widened. **Holy shit! She's gorgeous! Her golden blonde hair, her chocolate brown eyes, her fair skin, plump pink lips, long creamy legs and most of all.. HER CHEST IS HUGE!...hehe…. I might have hit jackpot this ti- **"OW!" Natsu held his sore face and turned to his friend err… frienemy  
"GRAY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"  
"It's for not paying attention**!"**  
"To what?"  
"Loki." Gray replied while laughing hard.  
"What do you mean?"  
"See for yourself." While still laughing a bit.  
He turned to his right and found his orange-haired friend with a red hand mark on his face while he was slowly rubbing it with his palm.  
"WHOA! What happened there!?" Natsu asked Gray.  
"Lucy slapped him. That's what happened." Gray said while snickering.  
"Who's Lucy?"  
"The Blonde chic!"  
"Oh…. Wait… why did she slap you?" Natsu turned to Loki who only grunted in response.  
"While you were busy day-dreaming, Mr. Flirty here went up to flirt with her." Gray explained.  
"Oh…. Ok….Sooo… Lucy's her name huh?" the pink-haired boy asked.  
"Yep. She's an A student, never had a boyfriend, smokin' hot and one hell of a slapper." Gray said while gazing at Loki who was still whimpering because of the pain.  
"Never had a boyfriend huh?" Natsu said while gazing over to the slightly irritated blonde reading her book.  
"Yeah. She's been asked out by EVERY GUY here and she all turned them down. Consentrating on their studies I guess."  
"She turned every guy down with a slap?" Natsu asked horrified.  
"No I don't think so. Well…she didn't turn me down like Mr. Flirt over here when I asked her out."  
"Wait! You asked her out?" Natsu asked poking his frienemy in the chest.  
"Yeah. A couple of months ago. But she didn't turn me down with a slap." The teen said proudly while rubbing it on Loki's face.  
"Then how come Loki-"  
"She slapped him 'cuz he tried carrying her bridal style to the cafeteria wile asking her out. That's why she got pissed." Gray replied while looking back at the previous memory and shuddering.  
"Well I bet I'm gonna be her boyfriend soon." Natsu declared proudly.  
Loki and Gray looked at each other before bursting into laughter  
"Any problem with that!?" he asked his two friends angrily.  
"Forget it Natsu! If I cant do it you cant do it!" Loki said while laughing.  
"Yeah Natsu, Loki's dated every girl in the entire school. Except Erza of course." Gray said.  
"Well just wait and see! Don't forget I'm also one of the schools heartthrobs!" Natsu yelled before running off to find her.  
"Good luck then!" Loki and Gray replied but still chuckling.  
Natsu smirked at their reply "Just you wait Lucy Heartfillia, just you wait."

* * *

Like it? Love it? I accept comments and suggestions! :))  
Review Pls!  
~ 12


	2. LUCY HEARTFILIA

Heyy Everybody!

Thank you for all who reviewed. It really made my day!

Special thanks to the first 5 people who reviewed!

**To Lilm1991: **Thanks! And don't worry I'm updating soon! :D  
**To Rose JewelStar: **You'll see how…. :3  
**To Hokkyokusei: **Thank you! And don't worry I shall!  
**To Guest: **Thanks!  
**To An1mE QueeN: **Thanks for loving it! ;DD

_Italics- past happenings/events, flashbacks, timeskips  
_**Bold- thoughts and data information.**  
P.S. I didn't mean to make Mavis mean in the last chappy…. We all know she's as sweet and innocent as honey!  
**DISCLAIMER: , PLEASE GIVE ME FAIRY TAIL FOR CHRISTMAS! You get the idea….**

Now without further ado…..

* * *

_Previously…  
Natsu smirked at that. "Just you wait Lucy Heartfilia, just you wait."_

* * *

…_..Next day…_

"Come on kids! Off to school or you'll be late!" Layla called to her children.  
"Yeah mom I'm here." Wendy replied her mother.  
"Wendy, where's your sister?"  
"I'm here mom don't worry." The blonde teen replied affectionately.  
"Ok… Now girls hurry up and go to school. I don't want to hear any lates on your report cards you hear me?"She smiled to her daughters.  
"Yes mom. Bye!" both girls said while running off toward their respective schools.  
Layla sighed. "It's gonna be a long day of work." She said before leaving to a dress shop she owned.

* * *

…_Timeskip…later midday…lunch time….._

"It suits you well Mrs. Napoli. Very Well." Layla complimented her customer while trying to hide the disgust on her face.  
"Oh… suits me well huh?!" "WILL YOU EXPLAIN TO ME THEN WHY THE ZIPPER CANT BE CLOSED AT THE BACK?!" Mrs. Napoli replied, screaming angrily at the women who owned the dress shop.  
**Man! This woman has a temper! **Layla thought while coming the woman down with her assistant.  
"Calm down Mrs. Napoli. It's not my fault I ate a lot from last time I measured you." Layla said.  
"EXCUSE ME? FOR YOUR INFORMATION I WENT ON A NORTH, EAST, WEST, AND SOUTH BEACH DIET! ITS NOT MY FAULT YOU TOOK CRAPPY MEASUREMENTS LAST TIME!." Mrs. Napoli retorted, eyes flaring.  
"I MEAN LOOK AT THESE STANDARDS! NO WONDER WHY FEW PEOPLE COME HERE! THESE CLOTHES ARE FOR SLUTTY GIRLS! LIKE YOUR DAUGHTER!" The stout woman continued.  
Layla couldn't stand it anymore. First she insults her dress shop then she insults her daughter?! She's just jealous my daughter has perfect curves. Unlike her snobby daughters who are stout and stuck-up like their mother! She couldn't take it anymore no she couldn't!  
"MRS. NAPOLI YOU LEAVE RIGHT THIS INSTANT! I can tolerate the fact that you just insulted my shop… but I cant tolerate the fact of YOU INSULTING MY DAUGHTER! MRS. NAPOLI LEAVE RIGHT NOW!" I said before kicking her out of my shop while she scurried away in fear and embarrassment since she still had on the dress that couldn't close at the back. I sighed and leaned my head on my work desk. But then I heard a car pull by. So I decided to check it out. I walked out of the door and saw my ex-husband staring at me like I'm nothing. There was a moment of silence before I decided to break it.  
"What are you doing here?!" I asked my ex-husband Jude Heartfilia. Owner of the Hearfilia Konzern and Railways.  
"I'm coming to take my children back." He replied nonchalantly.  
"Wha-Whaat?" I asked him shocked.  
"You heard me Layla, I already got the papers putting a claim on them."  
"No! I'm not gonna let you! You took no notice of them for 7 years! Why do you suddenly take them now?!" Lalyla shouted in fear and worry.  
"So in the future their going to be the heiresses of the Heartfilia Konzern. And marry rich and ealthy suitors to further expand the business." Jude replied.  
"But you ca-" Layla was cut off.  
"Yes I can. I stated in these papers that I can provide more of their necessities than their mother can, and if that's the case then the children may come under my guidance." Jude replied cutting of his wife…er…ex-wife.  
"You can't just take them away! Do you even think they'll acknowledge you as their father after all those years? I don't think so!" Layla retorted angrily.  
Jude sighed. "I don't care if they acknowledge me or not. All I care about is that their coming with me whether you like it or not…..Unless of course you find a high-paying job by the end of the week that can take care of all their necessities. Which I highly doubt." Jude said walking away smirking.  
"Oh and by the way I own that building now." Jude turned back pointing at the building where his ex-wife's dress shop is.  
"So therefore I'm closing down your shop." Jude said evilly before turning back and walking to his big limousine.  
"So your making things harder for me eh?" Lalyla said sadly while standing in the middle of the street.

* * *

…_meanwhile in Fairy Tail Academy…_

"KYAAAA IT'S NATSU DRAGNEEL!" A girl exclaimed.  
"OOOOHHH! AND LOOK IT'S LOKI A.K.A THE LION!" another said.  
"AND THERE RIGHT NEXT TO HIM IS GRAY FULLBUSTER!" another said.  
All the three boys smirked while walking down the hallway with their hands in their pockets.  
"But wait… where's Gajeel Redfox and Jellal Fernandes?... don't they complete the 5 hottest guys in the school?" the three boys heard a girl whisper to her friend.  
"didn't you hear? Jellal's taken by Erza 3days ago! And Gajeel has a girlfriend with the smartest girl in school" the girl whispered back.  
"You mean Erza Scarlett and Levy Mcgarden?"  
"Yeah."  
"And I hear that blah blah blah (too lazy to continue the two girls' conversation -_-)

"Damn…. All girls talk about is gossip, gossip, gossip!" Natsu complained to his friends while his hands are on the back of his head.  
"Well they are girls…. It's normal for them to talk about gossip." Gray said nonchalantly.  
"Anyways… I was just wondering… If there are "5 hottest guys" in school….then there should be 5 hottest GIRLS in school right?" Loki asked.  
"You got a point there." Natsu turned to him.  
"Well let's see who they are then." Gray said while unlocking his iphone 5 and going to the school website.  
….._searching…..  
_"Got it!" Gray yelled excitedly.  
"Well who are they then?!" Natsu and Loki asked impatiently.  
"Here's they're data. It's quite interesting about the 5 hottest babes in our school." Gray said while handing them his iphone to take a look.

The boys saw the data and pictures of the girls with wide eyes.  
(Here let me show you why…)

**TOP 5 HOTTEST GIRLS OF FAIRY TAIL ACADEMY  
(NOT IN ORDER BECAUSE THEY CANNOT BE JUDGED BY FIRST TO LAST!)**

**ERZA SCARLETT  
-Student council president, A+ student, very beautiful but also very scary.  
-Expert in martial arts, mixed martial arts, swordplay, fencing, athletics, volleyball, archery, and every sport and activity known in the whole school!**

* * *

The boys shuddered at the very scary…. Since they all knew Erza since childhood and they believe she is ¼ witch!...  
"Ok next is….?" Loki asked.  
"Scroll down then." Gray replied touching the phone to scroll down.

* * *

**MIRAJANE STRAUSS  
-Student council treasurer, also an A+ student, very beautiful and talented.  
-Talents: singing, dancing, cooking, playing guitar and modelling!  
-also the school headmaster's secretary.**

* * *

This time the boys smiled. They also knew Mirajane in their childhood and remembered how she used to sing to them when they were little.  
"Next?" Natsu asked extremely interested.

* * *

**JUVIA LOCKSAR  
-A.K.A. water woman because of her amazing speed in swimming.  
-a shy girl but very pretty and of French decent  
-adorable because of her French accent, she transferred to the Fairy Tail Academy after the school Phantom Lord broke down because of an earthquake.**

* * *

The boys all gazed at the girl's picture before they heard Gray say….  
"SHE'S MINE BASTARDS! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!"  
"WHOA WHOA! YOUR DATING HER?!" Loki asked shocked because he also planned to ask the "water woman" out.  
"NO I'M NOT!...yet….." They heard Gray say before smirking at them.  
Natsu was laughing at Loki while he was crying on the floor 'cuz Gray got dibs first.  
"Ok.. ok… Loki stop it already!...So who's next?" Natsu asked while glaring at Loki to stop his whining.  
"Hmmm…. Lets see…" Gray said while scrolling down.

* * *

**ARIES RAM  
-A rather shy girl who always says sorry.  
-Really pretty and really smart  
-Hobby: making soft cushions, blankets and pillows made from wool.**

"The fuck?..." Gray and Natsu said while looking at her hobby.  
"Isnt that a weird hobby? Don't you think so Loki?" Gray asked.  
"Loki?"  
They turned to Loki who had hearts in his eyes and big smile.  
"DIBS ON HER! DIBS ON HER! DIBS ON HER!" Loki said while still gazing at her picture.  
"…ok?..." Gray and Natsu sweatdropped.  
"I'M GOING TO FIND HER! WISH ME LUCK!" Loki said while running of with hearts still in his eyes.  
"What a guy…" Natsu and Gray commented.  
"ok… so next and the last?" Natsu asked itching to know the last of the hottest girls.  
"You already know her Natsu…" Gray said while looking at "HER" data.  
"Who?! Just show me already!" Natsu yelled.  
Gray took a deep breathe.  
"The Last and not the least hottest girl….. LUCY HEARTFILIA…"

.  
.

* * *

AND DONE!  
WHEW! What a chapter!  
Is this considered a cliffhanger?  
Anyways… like it? Love it? Review please!  
Comments and suggestions are also appreciated!  
~MiKO12


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again guys!  
I just want to thank you to all who reviewed. It really made my day! :D  
P.S. I'm SOOOOOOOO Sorry I didnt update yesterday... It was new year and my family was kinda busy...

_Itallics-past events, happenings, flashbacks, timeskips  
_**Bold- thoughts, data information**

**DISCLAIMER: …still sending letters to mashima…-_-**

NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADO!...

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY…..  
"The last and not the least hottest girl….. LUCY HEARTFILIA…"_

.

….moment of silence….  
"Lemme' see! Lemme' see! Lemme' see!" Natsu said excitedly grabbing the phone with his large hand.  
"Geez Natsu…And watch it with my phone!"  
Natsu just grinned scrolling down to see her data.

* * *

**LUCY HEARTFILIA  
-A very beautiful lady with a very curvaceous body  
-Parents divorced when she was 10 years old  
-Dad owns Heartfilia Railways and Konzern  
-An A+ student  
-Most teachers favour her  
-Known for turning down ALL the guys who asked her out**

* * *

…**.wow….she's really known for that?!...hehe shes one feisty lady….plus I didnt know she was rich...** Natsu thought.  
"Are you done admiring your never to be girlfriend flame-head?" Gray asked teasingly  
"Shut the fuck up ice-pick! And yes she will become my girlfriend! Just wait and see!" Natsu yelled in defense.  
"Whatever." Gray said rolling his eyes.  
"Anyways… class starts in a few minutes, we gotta get going if we don't wanna be late." Natsu said  
"Oh yeah, its Gildarts' class right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Race you to the classroom flame-head!" Gray said while running off to their next class.  
"Hey no fair!" Natsu yelled chasing after him.

* * *

…._meanwhile in a company in Magnolia City….._

"Mr. Dragneel, your assistant just resigned."  
they heard a mighty groan from their boss…  
"Fine! Make posters and announcements then about personal assistant." Mr. Dragneel said irritably.  
"Right away Mr. Dragneel" the men in black said before hurrying out to do their task.  
"Seriously….. It's so hard to be a CEO….." Igneel said while sighing.  
"Tired already Igneel my friend?" A deep voice came  
"Metalicanna my good friend!" Igneel exclaimed while shaking his hand warmly  
"Nice of you to come by for a visit" Igneel said to his friend while pouring some brandy into their glasses.  
"Of course. I just visited to ask how _DRAGON FORCE _was doing." Metalicanna said swirling his drink.  
"The company's doing great."

"That's good to hear then. Cuz I heard you were competing with _LA YONDALLE_. It's a hard company to beat." Metalicanna advised his friend.  
"I'm aware of that. Their CEO is not really my main concern, but it's his daughter the CEA (in case you're wondering what it means, it means Chief Executive Assistant)." Igneel said while looking down at his drink.  
"Well just be prepared for fashion week then my friend, and with that I must take my leave." Metalicanna said while getting up from his seat and bidding Igneel goodbye.  
"Thank you for the visit Metaliccana" Igneel said smiling and escorting his old friend out of his office.  
"Now… back to looking for my new secretary…" Igneel said while sighing.

* * *

….._meanwhile to Layla…._

"WAAHHHHH!" Layla cried miserably.  
"It's ok Layla-sama. You can just find some work so Jude won't take away your children." Capricorn said comfortingly.  
"It's not as easy as it seems… I need a high paying job…. Not just any job…" Layla said sadly  
"If only there wa-OOMPH!" A newspaper flew to her face while she was speaking.  
"What the heck?!" Layla said removing the newspaper on her face and checking it. Suddenly she gave a cry of delight.  
"What!? What is it?!" Capricorn asked.  
"A company's hiring an assistant for their CEO!" Layla cried happily.  
"What company?" Capricorn asked curious  
"Dragon Force! It's a huge fashion company right? And I know a lot about fashion. So I might give it a try!" Layla said while staring once more at the ad.  
"Seems like a high paying job too." Capricorn responded checking the ad himself.  
"Now I can provide for my daughters and pay for other things!" Layla said happily  
"There's still the job screening Layla-sama" Capricorn said while sweatdropping.  
"Oh yeah….." Layla said before chuckling.

* * *

….._meanwhile in Fairy Tail Academy…._

"Mr. Dragneel care to tell me the the meaning 'Na' in the periodic table." The teacher, Mr. Clive, said strictly  
"It's sodium Mr. Clive" Natsu said smartly which made some girls squeal in awe while he smirked at them.

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGG!**

"Alright class dismissed." Mr. Clive said before running out of the classroom.  
"YAHOO!" Natsu and Gray said before running out of the classroom like idiots.  
"So Gray, can you check what the school website says about us?" Natsu said while walking to the cafeteria for lunch  
"Hmmm…. Let me see…. Ah! Here found it!" Gray said while tapping his iphone.

* * *

**-NATSU DRAGNEEL  
-ADOPTED when he was 7 years old.  
** -**Dad owns the famous fashion company Dragon Force  
-Very Handsome and has a well-built body  
-An A student**

* * *

"That's it!?" Natsu exclaimed checking his data.  
"Yeah. Apparently." Gray said checking it himself  
"You gonna check yours?" Natsu asked him  
"Maybe later, imma grab some lunch first." Gray said while dashing to the cafeteria  
"Oh ok." Natsu said while laying back a while and walking calmly  
"What's the matter flame-breath, Got no appetite?" Gray asked teasingly turning back a little.  
"Nah... i'm not really hungry today" Natsu said without enthusiasm  
"Suit yourself." Gray said while running to the cafeteria.

Meanwhile Natsu was going to the rooftop when he saw a familiar blonde-haired girl on the terrace ledge. his eyes filled with excitement as he made his way over to her.  
"Hey Blondie, What'cha' doin' here?" Natsu asked her.  
She turned her head towards him and saw her beautiful face and warm chocolate brown eyes. He swore he felt like kissing her senseless already.  
"My name's not blondie!" Lucy retorted  
"If you say so...You still have'nt answered my question yet." Natsu replied rolling his eyes.  
"What question?" Lucy asked him confused  
"I asked you a while ago what were you doing here." Natsu replied again  
"Just enjoying the breeze." Lucy said while staring at the sky  
"Do you wanna go out with me?" Natsu asked her while smirking  
Lucy sighed. "Look, I just met you and i don't even know your name and your just asking me out like that when I barely even know you?!" Lucy said to him  
Natsu snorted **She doesnt know me?! She doesnt know me?! Why doesnt she know me?! All of the girls here know me! **he thought.  
"You seriously dont know me?" He asked her again  
"Nopes. Never heard you and never saw you...until now." Lucy replied.  
"Well let me introduce myself then. I'm Natsu Dragneel. One of the 5 hottest boys in Fairy Tail Academy. I'm surprised you dont know m- Hey! Where are you going?!"  
"If your one of those boys who's objection is to date all the girls here then I'm not interested." Lucy said while walking to the exit.  
"And I suppose the guy with orange hair who flirted with me a while ago is your friend." Lucy said while sighing.  
"Seriously, All you boys are the same."  
"No were not!" Natsu said grabbing her wrist.  
"Look were not the same. I'm different from that playboy of a lion and since lunch break isnt over yet I'd like you to spend time with me." Natsu said while releasing her wrist. **Sheesh! The rumours really are true! **he thought.  
Lucy sighed. "And why would I Mr. Dragneel?" Lucy asked him looking at him in the eye.  
"'Cuz I'd like to know you more Ms. Heartfilia. Oh and call me Natsu." Natsu replied her sighing.  
"H-How do you know my name?! Are you stalking me or something?!" Lucy yelled now being creeped out.  
"Hmm...Not really stalking but let's just say I read your data on the school website." Natsu said smirking at her  
"And I'll have to admit that you have quite a reputation Lucy... A reputation on boys? If I'm not mistaken?" Natsu said teasingly.  
"Wha-Whats it to you anyways Dragneel?" Lucy asked moving back because of fear.  
"Oh so you scared of me now?" Natsu asked her playfully while carefully moving towards her.  
"W-Why w-would I-I b-be?" She stuttered as her back hit the wall.  
"Good." Natsu said before trapping her to the wall with his muscular hands.  
"'Cuz I'm gonna break your silly reputation Ms. Lucy Heartfilia." He said while whispering ever so softly on her ear.

.

.

_To be continued..._

* * *

AND DONE!  
THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED ONCE AGAIN!  
LOVE YA ALL!  
~MiKO


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again guys!  
Sorry I haven't updated in quite a while… school just started and it's been really busy for me…. Anyways I promise to update every weekend if I can if I don't….then you can expect more words per chapter!

Here's the flow chart…..  
Updated:  
1 weekend of the week= 1,000+ words  
missed 1 week of updating= 2,000+ words  
missed 2 weeks of updating= 3,000+ words  
missed 3 weeks of updating= 4,000+ words  
missed a month of updating= 5,000+ words

**DISCLAIMER: …nopes not getting it…. D':**

_Italics- falshbacks, timeskips, past events, happenings  
_**Bold- thoughts, information, emphasis**  
On with the story…

* * *

_Previously …..  
"Cuz I'm gonna break your silly reputation Ms. Lucy Heartfilia."He said while whispering ever so softly on her ear_

.  
.

* * *

…_Now…_

**SLAAAAAP!...  
**Lucy Heartfilia just slapped the ever famous Natsu Dragneel on the face!  
"Ow! What the heck was that for!?" Natsu yelled in pain while rubbing his sore cheek  
"What do you think it was for?!" Lucy yelled back in anger.  
"Is that how you treat a boy who's trying to ask you out?!" Natsu yelled back still rubbing his sore cheek  
"A-ask me out? Excuse me but who said I wanted to be asked out?!"  
"Seriously… All you boys are the same! I just slapped your friend this morning, Do you want me to slap you twice?!" Lucy said fuming and glaring at Natsu and getting out from the wall  
"And by the way that's not how to ask a lady Mr. Dragneel." Lucy said while walking to the exit and disappearing down to the hallways.  
While Natsu was left with a face of confusion.  
"…Man…what a girl…. But hey….who said getting feisty hard to get girls was easy?" Natsu said while smirking evilly.  
"Beware blondie…. Cuz I'm coming to get you soon.." Natsu said while walking down to the hallways.

* * *

…_.timeskip…..5__th__ period…..after lunch….._

"psssst!" Gray called over to Natsu  
"What ice-brain?" Natsu said annoyed  
"Where were you lunch time?" Gray asked curiously  
Natsu smirked. "Just somewhere….picking up a certain girl…" He continued while his eyes strayed over to Lucy, who was taking notes.  
Gray didn't miss this action and a look of shock went on his face "You picked up Lucy Heartfilia?!" Gray said in a loud but low tone so the teacher would'nt hear them.  
"I tried but she turned me down…" Natsu admitted while sighing  
Gray chuckled because he knew he couldn't laugh or the teacher would throw them out.  
"Didn't I tell you she'll just reject you flame-brain?" Gray said amused.  
"Oh I'm not giving up just yet ice-breath…..not yet…" Natsu said again while looking at Lucy  
"Ohoho…. I'd just like to see you try flame-head…. I'd like to see you try….." Gray said before facing the teacher once again.

* * *

…_..meanwhile in a fashion company called Dragon force…._

A beautiful blonde-haired woman with her pink tailored dress was in the lobby waiting for her turn for a job interview And of course that woman is no other than Layla Heartfilia.  
"Ms. Heartfilia?" an employee told her signalling her turn.  
"Yes. Coming" Layla said nervously before getting up from her seat and smiling at the employee.  
**…oh… I hope I get this job….. **Layla thought to herself before going to the interview room.

.

.

To be continued….

* * *

I'm sorry if its so short!  
I still have requirements to do and pass….  
But I promise to make it up to you next weekend!  
Until then! :D  
~MiKO  
P.S. Don't forget to review! :D


	5. Author's note

Hi Guys!  
I'm sorry but this isn't a new chapter...I hate to say this but I'm having severe writer's block for this story so I'm going to have to put this story on hold...  
BUT! I'm gonna put up a new story that I've been thinking about as to make up for this and I hope you'll like it. :)

I'm terribly sorry!  
Sincerely,  
MiKO


End file.
